


Mnemosyne

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-13
Updated: 2005-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Rodney's hands aren't graceful. They're not elegant or slender and long-fingered. And they're definitely not the kind of hands John had ever fantasized about, at least not until Atlantis.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mnemosyne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmchelle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mmmchelle).



> This was originally written as comment porn for mmmchelle, who asked nicely and waxed poetic about Rodney's hands.

Rodney's hands aren't graceful. They're not elegant or slender and long-fingered. And they're definitely not the kind of hands John had ever fantasized about, at least not until Atlantis.

Now, though, watching Rodney work is a distraction, and watching him type is a previously unknown form of porn. All John has to do is close his eyes and he remembers the feel of Rodney's broad palms pressing down on his hips, holding him still as Rodney swallowed his cock, and the memories are better than any fantasy he's ever had.

There's only been the one time—so far, at least—but the memory of it is well-worn. John brings it out in bed at night, focusing on every detail and taking his time because something this good shouldn't be rushed.

He can still taste the salt and the faintest hint of chocolate, and feel the roughness of calluses against his tongue as Rodney's blunt fingers press into his mouth. He remembers the soft sounds Rodney made as John sucked them, remembers the moment of _oh, God, he's really going to..._ when Rodney pulled them out, wet and spit-slick, and slid them between John's legs. He remembers the quick, sharp burn and then the totally unexpected jolt of pleasure that fired across all his nerve endings at once as Rodney's fingers pressed deeper and twisted.

He comes, now as then, with surprising intensity, and it's a little like flying and a little like dying and exactly like something he's waited his entire life for without really realizing it. Everywhere Rodney touched he left invisible fingerprints on John's body—marking him, claiming him. John doesn't mind at all.


End file.
